


To be One

by RueLukas



Series: To be One (in Heart, Mind, and Soul) [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: (but only a little bit) - Freeform, Character Study, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Season Three AU, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, canon character death, non-romantic soulmates, season three spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueLukas/pseuds/RueLukas
Summary: An in depth explanation to how the soulmates in this series works, as well as the soulmates currently picked, soulmates that were possibilities but have been discarded, etc.
Series: To be One (in Heart, Mind, and Soul) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583044
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	To be One

Soulmates are odd. They are your other half, your echoes, opposites, the same as you in every way. You are the same person, perfect halves of one soul. 

There are two ways to know your soulmate. The first is the kindest, and the one everyone talks about. It’s the first time you touch, skin on skin, and in that moment, you live another life. You experience everything your soulmate has, from the beginning to that moment. You are you, but you are also them now, and now they are also you. You have loved the same people, hated the same things, done the same things, know the same things. You now make your choices from two perspectives, are in two places at once. You simply have to touch each other again and will it to know what choices you made while you were somewhere else. There are two ways to know the other half of your soul. This is the kindest. 

The other is death. When one of the bodies holding your soul dies, the other learns that entire life, and lives on as both. They are the same, same memories, loves, hopes, fears. It is cruel. To the people who lost one, to the one who is left. It is cruel. They never know what it means to be one soul in two places, to have that connection. They are simply themselves. They are themselves, and they know what it is to die once. 

The younger the two people are when their minds bond the way their souls are, the easier the binding is. The less moral and cultural differences the less the mind has to sort through and settle. 

Soulmates share certain abilities between their two bodies. It’s not unheard of for soulmates with different arcanums to cast spells from the other’s. The main things shared between soulmates are knowledge and soul based. They do not suddenly change their bodies to match. Just because both bodies have the knowledge of for intricate swordplay does not mean that one of the bodies wouldn’t hurt itself attempting the same actions without proper training. 

The current picks for soulmates are

  * Harrow and Sarai’s first husband.
  * Sarai and Zubeia
  * Janai and Amaya
  * Callum and Kaisef
  * Khessa and Aanya



People who will not be soulmates with each other

  * Aanya’s moms
  * Rayla, Callum, Claudia, and Ezran
  * Soren, Callum, Claudia, and Ezran
  * Runaan and Ethari



People who could be soulmates I haven’t decided yet

  * Ellis and Ezran
  * Gren and Ethari
  * Rayla and Nyx
  * Rayla and Soren
  * Runaan and Rayla’s mom
  * One of Rayla’s and Runaan’s teammates and Callum
  * One of Aanya’s moms and Viren’s wife
  * One of Aanya’s moms and Aanya’s regent



The ones who already are soulmates are people I’ve already written for/included in the writing. I might write for the ones I haven’t decided yet. I’m also taking suggestions. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at ruelukas22 on tumblr. I have plenty of free time and would love to chat about ideas.


End file.
